


That Old Cliché

by Nella_and_the_Pen



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Peter is adorable, Prom, Shuri has a plan, and considerate, and only slightly awkward, and some unlikely allies, senior prom, that prom cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_and_the_Pen/pseuds/Nella_and_the_Pen
Summary: Princess Shuri of Wakanda was going to lose her virginity to Peter Parker on the night of his senior prom. ... She just needed a plan.





	That Old Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this really wasn't what I thought I'd be writing next, as a follow up for Cheater, but one of the lovely people who left comments on that fic suggested that I write Peter and Shuri's first time and well... I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Massive thanks and all my love to Sunny and Killjoy who've let me work out a tonne of ideas and headcanons with them.

Princess Shuri of Wakanda was going to lose her virginity to Peter Parker on the night of his senior prom.

Shuri smiled, mulling the idea over in her head. Sure, it was cliché, a myth perpetuated by American coming-of-age movies but still, the notion was kind of romantic and exciting, and would probably qualify as ‘special’ which seemed to be the main word that got thrown around when people talked about their firsts.

Also, she’s pretty, damn sure they’re both ready for this, sex has come up a lot in conversation in recent months, perhaps even more so since she’d returned home to Wakanda; with Peter taking delight in sending her dozens of flirtatious, suggestive messages, that leave her feeling ridiculously hot and bothered and then unable to concentrate on anything for the next few hours. 

Nope, she definitely wanted this. She had a few weeks to prepare, she just needed a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Nella again. I know this is only the short introduction to this fic, but I'm curious to see what you all think, and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. All my love guys, Nella x


End file.
